


A Lovely Rose

by itsinthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: **This takes place after Harry Potter And The Cursed Child and includes Rose Granger-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy. Beware…There Might be Spoilers if you have not read the play but maybe this story will get you excited to read the play if you haven't... : )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters and the Wizarding World. 
> 
> This is my first written fan fiction.It's exciting to finally just post something I've written and I appreciate any feedback :) Thanks for your time in reading this!
> 
> Extra: Tumblr Account Link - https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com

The Hogwarts Express Train was arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Rose Granger-Weasley could see the steam ahead, from her window seat. Rose sighed happily as the steam withered away and made the Platform visible revealing familiar figures of her family including her parents, Hermione and Ron, her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Scorpius's Dad, Draco Malfoy, was not far away from the circus that was her family, standing by himself a few meters away, looking at his pocket watch in hand. 

"Come on Rose!" said Yann Fredericks, her fellow Gryffindor friend. He walked toward the opened compartment door following Karl Jenkins, and Windsa Leroy, their Gryffindor friends. Others walk and run by the compartment creating the usual bustle of chatter and laughter heard every time the train stops. 

"I'll be right there," Rose called out loudly, as she put her Quidditch magazine in her satchel. 

A couple compartments over Scorpius Malfoy was looking from his window seat at the platform now before him. He could see his Dad standing near Albus's and Rose's parents. It had been a long fourth year for Scorpius with the mayhem of that time turner…but it brought even sworn enemies together Scorpius thought. 

Scorpius got a risky idea in mind just as Albus Severus Potter walked toward the compartment door. He looked over his shoulder, "You coming or busy people watching again?" Albus asked. 

Scorpius grinned and said, "You know me well, don't you?"

"You're my best friend," Albus said steadily. "Wait, are you looking for a best friend hug moment?"

Scorpius chuckled, "No hug, thanks. I'll meet you on the platform."

Albus's eyes gleamed, "Finally going to ask Polly Chapman out? It's about bloody time, the way she looks at you and…what did she call them...your smoky gray eyes," Albus laughed and continued, "Polly Chapman interested in either one of us…when did you think that that would ever happen?" 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Uh well it's more likely to do with our bravery—"

"Yeah. Right. See you out there," he smiled at Scorpius then shook his head as he headed out the compartment. 

Scorpius saw his friend out of view then took a fresh bouquet of flowers from his black leather knapsack he had gotten from Hogsmeade that morning. He held the not crushed bouquet of red asters, pink carnations, yellow chrysanthemums with a single red rose in the middle of the bouquet. He held the bouquet in his hand as he left the compartment. He looked to his right and immediately saw Yann, Rose's best friend, walk out of their compartment and go the opposite direction. Scorpius deflated just a second seeing him but took a deep breath as he saw the cropped brown head of hair move on. Scorpius quickly walked in front of Rose's compartment, put the bouquet on the ground just outside of the room. He looked inside and saw Rose's head bent down as she put something in her satchel. He then backed a room away, pulling his wand from inside his jacket, raising it and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." The bouquet levitated up just as Rose walked out.

Rose, with her satchel over her shoulder, walked out of the compartment and was greeted with a levitated colorful bouquet of flowers. She looked at it curiously, then grabbed the bouquet just as she felt it slide into her raised hand. She looked to her right then to her left and her breathe stopped when she saw Scorpius put his hand holding his wand down. Rose was speechless, something she was not used to being. She had felt pity for Scorpius after what happened last fall. She felt more pity toward him when she turned him down after he asked her out. 

For the past few months, they would cross paths regularly and he would always have a smile and ready greeting for her as she simply nodded then walked away. In the Great Hall from their house tables, she noticed Scorpius's stare upon her, a stare of curiosity intertwined with longing. She would stare back at his gray colored eyes until she looked away. Standing here with this unexpected bouquet, she didn't know what to do. 

"Thank you," she murmured as she looked up and nodded with a slight smile to a grinning Scorpius and walked away from him. 

Scorpius looked at Rose's retreating form, her beautiful red hair floating down her back, her new curves fitting her jeans well. He sighed gently keeping his grin in place. It's a start.


End file.
